The Demon Behind The Smile
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: Some say that demons cant smile, others say that demons smiles are so twisted it gives anyone they look at night terrors, other same that when demons smile bad things happen. This is the story of The man who's smile could deceive even him self.
1. Chapter 1

**KNG signing in…**

 **Whats. Is. Good ppl kyuu's back at it again dropping a new fanfic Naruto: The Demon hidden behind the smile. As of 10-3-2016 I am no longer single, my girls a keeper even tho she's a head shorter than me lol.**

 **Only bad thing about going out with her is that her ex keeps trying to break us up. If anyone has any advice on how to deal with this please leave it in the reviews.**

 **Oh and BTW Naruto is older than Erza when canon starts**

 **With out further ado lets get this train wreak on the road**

* * *

 **9 years ago, X775, 20 miles out from Konoha city**

 _A young boy could be seen running the forest tears flowing down his face. The boy was tall for his age being 4'8, he wore black pants and a black shirt. His spiky blood red hair(his eyes are the same color) was covered in dirt and had twigs poking out in some places. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the oldest son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the older twin of Naruko, and eldest of 6 other siblings._

 _Now you might be wondering why young Naruto was running through a forest crying. Well today was his and his twin sisters birthday… well you might as well call it her birthday since their parent all ways did what ever the girl wanted while leaving Naruto home. After 10 years of this treatment Naruto grew sick of it and ran away._

 _Naruto's vision was blurry from all the crying hes been doing, so he didn't see the two objects sticking out of the ground and subsequently tripped over them._

 _The child didn't even bother to get up he just laid there and continued to sob until he fell asleep._

 _Had he gotten up he would have seen that the things that tripped him were two tomes with Zeref & forbidden magic written on the first one and Zeref & Lost Magic._

 _The two books seemed to responded to Naruto's sobs and a beam shot out of the spine of the Zeref & forbidden magic book and hit a tree shrinking it down to the size of Naruto._

 _The tree was then covered in a dim flash of light(As of not to wake Naruto up). When the light died down the form of a young girl about Naruto's age stood in the trees place. She had light brown hair the reached mid back with a bang that covered her right eye. She wore a brown dress that stopped at her ankles and brown cow girl boots._

 _The girl walked over to the books and tucked them under her shoulder before picking up Naruto and throwing him over her shoulder in a flabbergasting display of strength before walking westward._

 _ **The next day, unknown location**_

 _Naruto woke up on a comfortable bed and panicked. He knew that he cried himself to sleep in a forest, so waking up in a lavish room not only scared him but put him on guard._

 _The room he was in was was painted a light red, with red furniture fit for a king, it even had a throne near the bed._

 _"I see your awake master. I am E.Y.A or Etherious Yami Akumu or any name you would like to call me master." a voice said cause scaring Naruto._

 _The red head took a sloppy defensive position(his parents neglected to train him and instead trained Naruko) "Stay ba-back or or else!"_

" _You have nothing to fear from me master, I would never dream of hurting you." the owner of the voice seemingly appeared out of thin air, reviling itself to be the girl that the book created._

 _Naruto blushed but didn't let his guard down. "Where im I?"_

 _Yami tapped her chin in thought "While you were asleep I carried you about 435 miles westward of where you fell asleep and created a large land mass and a castle."_

" _Why create a castle and an island?"_

" _Master only deserves the best and the best he shall receive". Yami answered_

" _Please stop calling me master"_

" _As you wish Master-sama"_

 _Naruto sweat dropped "Please just call me Naruto"_

 _Yami bowed "As you wish Naruto-sama"_

 _*sigh* "i guess thats as good as I'll get from you"_

" _so why do you keep calling me master?"_

" _simple father said that the person who found me would be my master and you found me and with my sister, thus you are now our master." Yami said while smiling at._

" _who's your father"_

" _The Black wizard Zeref" the brown haired girl answered._

 _Naruto blinked once, then twice, then a third time "WHAT!?" Naruto's parents may have neglected to teach him anything but who didn't know who Zeref was. Strangely Naruto started to laugh. "Oh this is just perfect, if your father is Zeref then you must know how to use the magic he used." Naruto stated more than asked._

 _The daughter of Zeref nodded "I only know know "forbidden magic" while my sister knows only Lost magic"_

" _Teach me, so I can kill my parents and sisters." Naruto demanded._

" _As you command master*eye twitch*, follow me." Yami led Naruto through the halls of the castle until they were a mile out from the castle and deep into the forest of trees._

" _master*eye twitch* do you know what magic is?" E.Y.A asked getting a nod from her master._

" _Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms magic as a product of this connection. Only about 10 percent of the worlds population is able to use magic." Naruto answered_

" _Have you unlocked your magic yet?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Do you know any forms of magic"_

" _No"_

" _The let us begin with teaching you the forbidden magic called living magic. Living magic as it's name states is a type of black magic that allows the user to give life to their creations. You will be able to create creatures, humans, demons, dragons etc. giving them distinct appearances, personalities, and abilities. If not trained properly a users creations will turn on their master and control or kill them causing them to cease to exist in the event of the users death."_

* * *

 _ **8 years ago, X776, Naruto's island**_

 _A year had past since Yami started training Naruto in the ways of living magic. The boy now 11 had all but mastered living magic since their wasn't much to learn in the first place except mostly learning various species on anatomical level, how to cast the magic and how to keep ones control over their creation indefinably._

 _Yami had now decided that it was time for Naruto to move onto another form o_ _f black magic called blood magic(inspired by the fic where Naruto learns blood magic) after he completed a test that is. Which is why their standing on the roof of the castle overlooking the sea._

" _Master(after a year of her either calling him master or Naruto-sama he stopped caring) lets test your mastery over living magic before we move on to another form of magic"_

 _Naruto to had under when major changes personality wise and minor physical changes in the year he's been training. He was now 4'10(he's following my growth pattern), his spiky red hair stopped at the base of his neck now with two bangs framing his face. Most of his baby fat was just distant memories and replaced with some muscle as Yami put him on a grueling training regiment. His attire was drastically different than one year ago, he now wears a crimson and charcoal suit, black riding boots and a charcoal intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a black frock overcoat with cape. On his head he wore a red and black fedora with a wide floppy brim. His get up was inspired from a anime he watched called hellsing, he liked it so much he sent Yami to Fiore, to have 300 pairs made._

 _Naruto started showing a colder side after he stopped waring the mask of an idiot. His most defining personality trait would be his manipulative nature, even before he ran away and met Yami he unintentionally manipulated some of the few people he cared for. He was calm and collected most of the time, with a sadistic streak and an alternate personality he's named Yami Naruto._

" _Master for your test you are to create a demon companion of your liking."_

 _Naruto didn't acknowledge her but the large magic circle signified that he heard her. Out of the magic circle came the skeleton of a winged snake, the skeleton started gaining muscle, and flesh at a rapid rate. Naruto could have instantaneously made the snake but where was the fun in that, its not everyday you get to see a skeleton gain flesh… well for anyone other than Naruto sine he could do it when ever he wanted to._

 _When the snake finished growing flesh it was then covered in black and red scales. Its fangs were as long as Naruto's hand and dropped a black and liquid that sizzled when it hit the ground. The snake was large to say the least atleast 40 feet (longer than Kinana when she was Cubellios)._

 _The snake wrapped itself around in an affectionate manner while flicking its forked tongue at him._

" _Transform" Naruto commanded_

 _In a poof of smoke the snake was replaced with a pale young girl who wore a red and black dress that reached her knees. She was an inch shorter than Naruto and you could see the tips of her fangs poking out of her mouth. Her was a dark crimson with black highlights, that stopped at her knees. Her half lidded eyes were pale red and slitted._

 _Yami circled the snake girl examining her from head to toe "interesting… despite her being a demon she has no demonic features. Well done Naruto-sama let use begin you training in blood magic."_

* * *

 _ **6 years ago, X778, Naruto's island**_

 _Another two years had eclipsed since Naruto started training in blood magic and he still hadn't fully mastered it. One of the main reasons for this was because Naruto was also training in other forms of magic at the same time. He was training in necromancy, calamity curse, giant magic, poison, sea king, and shadow god slayer magic, gun magic, teleportation magic, bullet magic, demons eye, dragon supremacy magic, heavenly body magic, poison devil slayer magic, and territory(Minerva's magic)._

 _The red heads progress with most of the legal magic was vary slow due to only having the scrolls that he had Yami and Hebihime(his demon snake companion) break into various libraries and steal scrolls on the magics stated above(the dragon, god and devil slayer magic he's learning from the other book). The only legal magics he had came close to mastering so far are territory, gun magic, giant, and bullet magic. The rest he could barely use for combat purpose without causing harm to himself._

" _ **blood make: thousand blood needles**_ _"_ _thousands of red needles rain down on Yami who back pedaled to avoid being impaled._

" _ **Abyss break: grand destruction**_ _"_ _a purple beam of destruction shot at Naruto_

" _Oh shit!" Naruto used giant to stretch his arm to a tree and pull himself out of the path of the beam._

" _ **Blood make: boiling beam**_ _"_ _a beam of boiling blood shot out of Naruto's mouth._

" _ **Abyss break: devastation wall**_ _"_ _a large wall shielded Yami from the boiling blood before being propelled toward the red head who jumped over the wall._

" _huh?" the spot where Yami was previously occupying was empty_

 _Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and on instinct tried to elbow Yami only to hit air. He felt another tap on his other shoulder and tried again to elbow Yami only to be backhanded to the ground._

 _Naruto recovered before he hit the ground and landed on his feet causing spider web cracks to form._

 _The red head mimicked the shape of guns with his hands and fired off magic bullets._

 _Yami still being in the couldn't fully maneuver herself out of the path of the bullets and got hit in the leg twice getting a cry of pain._

 _Naruto capitalizing on Yami distracted state the Uzumaki pushed himself off the ground and headbutted the girl in her stomach launching her higher into the sky._

" _ **boiling blood spear!**_ _"_ _a spear made of steaming blood shot at Yami who moved to dodge the spear but it was sucked into a green colored sphere and stabbed her in the back when another one formed behind her._

 _Naruto appeared over his servant and axe kicked him into the ground forming spider web cracks to travel two meters out from the epicenter._

 _Yami stood up seemingly unaffected by the hole in her stomach or the two holes in her left and right knee cap. "thats enough for today Naruto-sama, you still need to work on your blood magic. You still cant cast your spells back to back"_

 _Naruto deadpanned"It would be easier if I had a source of blood aside form my own"_

" _Then make one master there is nothing stopping you from doing so"_

 _Naruto yawned "maybe later, it be to troublesome to do it now." did I mention that one of Naruto's friends was a boy named Shikamaru who was habitually lazy… it rubbed of onto Naruto when he wasn't training, eating, training, reading, training, cooking, training, travailing to Fiore or training, he's sleeping or cloud watching._

 _Speaking of traveling to Fiore "Hebihime!" Naruto called while jumping into he air, landing on his flying companions head._

" _you know where to go" the snake nodded a took off at high speeds toward Fiore._

 _ **2 hours later**_

 _Naruto and Hebihime were casually flaying over the forest of Fiore at a much slower speed then when they left Naruto's island._

 _Naruto's sensitive ears picked of the sounds of a girls sobs and he decided to investigate. He commanded Hebihime to locate the closest human scent and head toward it._

 _ **Makeshift camp**_

 _A young girl who could be no older than 12 was curled up into a fetal position crying. She had black hair that reached her mid back. She wore a dirty dark blue dress._

 _The girl was so busy crying she didn't hear the flapping of Hebihime's wings or Naruto's footsteps until he asked her a question. "Why are you crying"_

 _The girl screamed in fright and nearly jumped out of her skin. After getting her bearings together she spoke "My *hic* father left me here *hic* because he *hic* said I was week and not to come back until *hic* I was stronger" she sobbed. She grabbed the closest thing to her which just happened to be Naruto and cried onto his dress shirt._

 _Naruto didn't know what came over him but he patted the girls back trying to calm her down._

 _After another few minutes of crying the girl feel asleep with her arms tightly wrapped around Naruto even though she was asleep. The ginger not wanting to leave the girl in the forest alone stepped back onto Hebihime and commanded her to take them back to his island._

 _ **Naruto's island, the next day**_

 _The girl woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes._

" _Your awake. Good, master is expecting you."_

 _The girl screamed while Yami sweatdropped._

" _My master would like to speak with you"_

" _Who's your master?" the girl asked._

" _The one who brought you here, now come along" Yami led the girl through the hallways of the castle until they came to two large doors pure diamond encrusted gold._

 _Yami pushed the large doors open surprising the girl that was following her._

 _The girl looked around the room and if she had anything to say about it the room was fit for an emperor._

 _The walls were made of obsidian and black platinum, with red diamonds spelling out Naruto. The floors were made of red tinted glass, under the floors was a natural pool of lava(the castle is built around a volcano with the this room being onto of it). The was illuminated by 12 diamond encrusted chandeliers, and 10 torches with lit black flames._

 _In the center of the room was an occupied diamond encrusted throne made of obsidian._

" _Ah so your finally awake."_

" _Where am I?" the girl asked_

" _Your on my island, a couple 100 miles off the coast of Fiore"_

" _why did you take me from the forest?"_

" _Because you remind me of my younger self, I ran away from my neglectful family and found Yami and her sister in the forest and would I need reason to help girl in need?"_

" _You should have left me in the forest to die im weak" the girl started crying again_

" _We all start out weak but through hard work determination one can grow strong. If you'd like I will allow you to live on the island for as long as you'd like and I'll even train you"_

" _train me? Why would you do that?"_

" _Because like I said you remind me of a younger me"_

 _The girl latched onto Naruto hugging and sobbing on his chest "thank you thank you thank you thank you"_

 _Naruto chuckled darkly "Oh you wont be thinking me soon enough"_

* * *

 _ **3 years ago X783, Naruto's island.**_

 _Naruto who was now 16 was sitting on his throne seemingly stuck in thought. The teen had changed a lot since he met the girl who's name he found out was Minerva Orland. Naruto was now 6'5 and had no trace of baby fat on his person what so ever. While he was still cold to most people he was...different around her._

 _Speaking of Minerva, she had changed vastly in the 3 years shes been with Naruto. Minerva was now a slim young woman of average height, her glossy black hair now reached down to her lower back, while mostly being loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her heir was also tied into a pair of bun shaped dango loops at both side of her head, with a braid being present some inches below each of the loops. Her facial make-up was reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese geisha with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous._

 _Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves._

" _Master._ _"_

" _huh_ _"_

" _It's time master_ _"_

 _Naruto yawned and rested his head on his fist_ _"_ _i know I know Yami."_

 _A large black magic circle appeared in front of Naruto and hundreds of skeletons flew out and began to grow flesh. Naruto wasn't done yet though, 7_ _fully formed and clothed bodies stepped out of the magic circle. 4_ _of the bodies were male while the remaining 3_ _were female, each one was human…ish, most had red, green or purple skin while a few had tan skin. The features that they all seemed to share were their horns, claws, and pointed ears._

 _The first of Naruto's creations was a tall purple skinned man that stood at 6 even. His face was hidden behind a demonic looking bone mask, with his unblinking glowing red eyes looking at his creator. His entire body was hidden behind a mane of white hair, two red horns jetted out from the top of his head. On his back was a massive great sward with a glowing red eye on the hilt._

" _Your name shall be anger"_

 _Naruto's second creation was a curvacious woman of average_ _height(5'5) with tan skin. Her face was also covered by a lazy but demonic bone_ _mask, with her light blue glowing eyes lazily staring at her creator. She wore a tight strapless dress that left little to imagination, blue fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles, she wore no shoes. Her braided sky blue hair reached her mid-back._

" _Sloth"_

 _Naruto's third creation was an_ _above average female(5'9) with dark blue skin. She lacked a bone mask but she still had glowing eyes, her eyes were a glowing dark blue. Her silky red hair reached the floor with two bangs that also reached the ground framing her heart shaped. She wore a red and black form fitting Japanese school girl uniform. She had two bat like wings, and long razor nails._

" _Lust"_

 _The forth and fifth were twins, the male twin was 5'7 with his sister being the taller of the two standing at 5'8. the twins faces were hidden by demonic bone mask, the male twins eyes were a glowing violet, with the females eyes glowing green. The twins were covered from head to toe in green and violet hooded robes._

" _The demonic twins of sin Pride & Envy"_

 _The sixth and seventh were another pair of twins(both are male). The twins faces were hidden behind shadows that seemed to be alive. Their hair was orange and yellow respectively and covered their bodies as if it was a cloak._

" _Gluttony &_ _Greed the twins from hell_ _"_

" _Together you all form the 7 sins of… um" Naruto paused to think of a name_

" _Hellhound Skull Syndicate… ya I like the sound of that. You are the 7 sins of the Hellhound…"_

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Well that does it for the first chapter of NTDBTS. It took me about month or so to finish this to my other stories wont be getting an update this or the next 2 months. I might update The Sith Reborn on its birthday but im not sure. Also good news… well good news for me might be bad for you all, I've gotten a girlfriend. Now some of you might ask "KNG why would you getting a girlfriend be bad for us?"**

 **geez wait a damn minute my impatient readers for all will be reviled rightttttt…about…..NOW**

" **So here's the reason its bad for you all. I tend to focus on my girlfriend more than I do any of my hobbies even video games and writing(i also have a bad case of writers block for most of my stories). Now I could normally make some time for fanfics but we a dealing with some assholes trying to end our relationship. Another major set back was Florida being hit by hurricane Matthew, knocked my internet out and killed my writing mood, I will hopefully be back up and running by the time winter break is over. Thank you to all the ppl who understand and will wait for my to get back on track."**

 **Well I think thats all I wanted to say aside from suggesting that you head over to my twitter Kyuubi_No_Goku so you'll be the first to know about when I will be back on track, see sneak peeks of new stories and chapters, and to vote on what story I should update next. Stay frosty protect your girlfriends from rouge vampires and werewolf's… oh and their ex's.**

 **KNG signing out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**KNG signing in…**

 **Yo yo yo ppl KNG here with the 2** **nd** **chapter of Demon Behind the smile.**

 **Im going to forgo the normal stuff I do for each chapter because I somehow got the common cold and im tired asf. Also im going to forgo describing the members of fairy tail and some people from Naruto since you should already know what they look like**

* * *

 **Present time, X786, Hargeon train station.**

Hargeon is one of Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than Magic, because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic. Like any port city, it has its own large marina, located in the southern part of town.

At Hargeon station a tall man with spiky red hair that reached his mid back stepped off the train. He work no shirt leaving his 6 pack and red fairy tail guild mark on display for the world to see. He wore baggy red and black camouflaged cargo pants and black steel toed combat boots. His face held no baby fat and was framed by two black tipped bangs. His uncaring blood red slitted eyes bored into the vary souls of two his idiotic traveling companions. Around his neck was Hebihime who had shrunk down to the size of a rattle snake. This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze one of fairy tail few S-ranked mages.

His two traveling companions were a pink haired teen and a blue bipedal cat with a white stomach and green pack on its back.

"Natsu you have 3 seconds to get the fuck up and off the train before I rain down a godly fucking hell storm upon you." Naruto threaten with several magic circles appearing around Natsu.

"3"

"2"

Before he could reach 1 the now identified Natsu was on his feet saluting the red head with the cat hiding behind him.

"Now why are we here again shitsu?"

"Its Natsu! And there are rumors of the salamander being here so it has to be Igneel." Naruto sweatdropped at Natsu's stupidity.

 _'Why did I come with this idiot again?'_

 _ **'Because you were bored and had nothing better to do.'**_ A deep voice said

 _ **'Minerva was to busy to go on a date with you'**_ another deep voice said.

 _'I was being rhetorical Kurama, and shut up Derex'_

It turned out that his bastard parent used rune magic to seal a storm Kaiju, and the strongest of the 9 demons Lords into him as a child. As a result Naruto could use demon slayer magic, some forms of demon magic such as Lich magic and Kaiju storm wrath slayer magic. He also started dating Minerva a year ago much to the displeasure of her bastard father.

Naruto looked around around and noticed that Natsu and his cat were missing, not that he cared he had other more important matters to attend to.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Naruto was walking around the town when his danger senses kicked in and he grabbed a kunai with a tag attached to it.

"Fuck me" he said when he noticed what he caught. Naruto was sent flying out of the town via a kick to the face.

 **20 miles away from Hargeon**

Sensing that he was far enough away from the city that his magic wouldn't be noticed, used Territory to stop him and threw the kunai into the ground.

A bright red flash lit up the clearing he chose to fight in. "Hello little sister" Naruto said with malice practically dripping from his voice.

"Naruto your coming with me whether you like it or not"

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **His Sisters name is Naruko she wears a female version of his orange jumpsuit from canon. She's also blond.**

 **A.N end**

* * *

Naruto laughed at his younger sister **"** **Blood make: thousand blood needles!"** thousands of needles made of blood rained down on the spot that Naruko occupied creating a large dust cloud.

"Got you" Naruko yelled as she tried to stab Naruto in the back.

" **Exoskeleton!"**

*cling*

"what?!" Naruto's entire body was covered in flexible bones that stopped Naruko's kunai from severing his spine.

"Fool" Naruto backhanded her through a tree before using territory to punch her in the face sending her through another tree.

Naruto was sent flying by a roundhouse kick sending him through 6 trees.

"Ha! I marked you when I tried to stab you In the back." she boasted getting a sweatdrop from her brother who wonder if she could get any dumber.

"why don't you just tell me how your magic works" Naruto sarcastically said

"Sure, so this is how my magic works…" the dumb blond started telling Naruto how her magic worked and what magic she could use and how she used them.

 _ **'IS SHE MENTALLY RETARDED'**_ Kurama shouted in disbelief

 _ **'Shes blond what did you expect'**_ Derex said

'wow I could enter Lich stage and she wouldn't notice'

" **Acid belch"** Naruto gathered the acids inside of his stomach and intensified it 100 fold and spit it at his idiotic younger sister's legs who was oblivious to the fact that she was about to become a cripple.

Naruko didn't notice the acid until it was to late and paid the price. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Normally it would take stomach acid hours to begin dissolving human skin but when it hit Naruko it melted through her legs instantly.

"Foolish sister never tell your enemy how you magic works and damn sure don't take your eyes off of them. Normally I would kill you and revive you as a demon… but your idiocy might be contagious plus, I'd rather see the look on your parents faces when they see their little girl in such a state."

" **Territory"** Naruto was sucked into his magic along with Naruko.

* * *

 **Konoha, Konoha mages building.**

Naruto appeared outside of the location he knew his DNA donors would be with his hands in his pockets. His fairy tail guild mark was replaced by a red Demonic four eyed dogs head. His outfit had also changed back to what it was. He looked at the massive double doors of the Konoha mages main building and… **"** **Blood make: devastation of the ten thousand crimson needles"**

The doors were shredded to pieces by the first 2,500 needles and half the inhabitants of the bar were skewered when the rest of the needles were fired.

"Minato! Kushina! SHOW YOUR SELVES OR I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERYONE IN THIS BITCH!" Naruto threatened and this time well over 78,000 blood needles formed to back up his threat.

"WAIT! They left to speak with the magic council yesterday" a random mage said.

"...the deliver a message for me… **DIE FOR ME!** " Naruto's voice became demonic as he commanded his needles to drop painting the interior red with blood.

 **Hargeon port**

Naruto arrived at the port of Hargeon just as Natsu, happy, and a busty blond ran from the army.

Naruto sweatdropped and left via territory.

* * *

… **to be continued**

 **Sorry for the short chapter I was planning on making it longer but my sickness is draining my energy at an alarming rate.**

… **KNG signing out**


End file.
